


The Persephone Effect

by Rahar_Moonfire



Category: Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Silver Millennium Era, Spies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-09 13:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1985397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rahar_Moonfire/pseuds/Rahar_Moonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is unrest in the world as the Earth and Moon unite. Kunzite is sent to the Golden Kingdom as a mole with the purpose of helping overthrow the empire. Just as Persephone's beauty seduced Hades, the god of Hell, causing him to stumble and fall, so too did the beauty and fiery disposition of a single sakura caused a pillar of ice trained as a spy and bred to be a traitor rethink his loyalties. One night...the ice melted.</p><p>A Silver Millennium AU based on : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sNOPCU5h0ME</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Beryl stared thoughtfully out the window of her private chambers. Her thoughts were filled with the day's council meeting. She was thrilled. Finally, she had been promoted to the coveted position of Court Sorceress. She had worked towards this goal all her life and finally she was beginning to see the fruits of her labor.

She practically glowed with withheld excitement. Now she could begin to put her plan into action. She had put all her thought and life into this. It was foolproof. Soon, the Silver Millennium would fall, and with it the Golden Kingdom. Prince Endymion she would spare. He was cute after all. No use throwing away something so gorgeous, unless she had no other choice.

Her gaze turned to the figure kneeling before her and her mind returned to the moment at hand. She swept her long, brunette locks over her shoulder and spoke, "What is it, my loyal one?"

The figure stirred. "You summoned me, my lady," a soft baritone voice answered submissively.

Beryl smiled. "Yes, I did. You have served me well ever since I found you and took you under my wing. I am proud to call you my personal guardian."

"Please, do not flatter me, my lady. I live to serve my mistress, and I shall die in your service."

The brunette sorceress chuckled gaily at the young man's response. So predictable, and loyal to a fault. A fault she willingly took advantage of. "I have an assignment for you," she began.

The young man's head rose slightly in interest and she continued. "I need you to make your way into the Golden Kingdom's court. Preferably, I would like you to become one of Prince Endymion's personal guards but a mere general will do perfectly well in a pinch. I will do my part to push the two nations to war from the outside, but I need someone I can count on…someone I can trust on the inside. I need you. Can you do this?"

The man's head lowered ever so slightly in thought. "I will do my best, my lady."

Beryl smiled gently and placed a hand on the young man's head, enjoying the feel of his soft hair beneath her fingers before drawing them down to clasp his chin and raise his head so their eyes met. "You have served me well thus far. I trust you will not fail me now when I need you most?"

Piercing glacial eyes met her sky blue and the young man replied softly, "I am ever yours to command," before clasping her hand in his and planting a soft kiss on her knuckles.

She smiled. Her orphan mongrel had finally become the perfect weapon. "I'm glad. There is a masked ball coming up in a week's time. It would be the perfect opportunity for you to insert yourself into the court. I can have you assigned to the new incoming trainees. With your skill and training your advancement through the ranks is guaranteed. I will pull some strings to be sure you become a general when the time comes. By then, everything should be in place.

"I want you to delve deeply into the world of the court and of the soldiers. Establish yourself. Make yourself known as a matchless warrior fiercely loyal to the Golden Kingdom and its prince. Become an enigma, though I'm sure you'll have no trouble there. Be ready to attack when the time comes. I can't have you betray me when I need you most. Do you understand?" she gazed at him hard putting the full force of her will behind her gaze.

He met her gaze without any signs of doubt or fear. "I will do as you command, my lady. You have my word. I will fight and I receive your word. I am ever yours in both body and soul."

Beryl nodded and ran her fingers through the soft strands of snowy hair. Her outer calm belied her inner excitement. She shivered in anticipation. "Then go and prepare yourself. My plans hinge on your success. Do not fail me, Kunzite."

The young man stood tall, before bowing to her. "I never fail." Then he turned on his heel and was gone leaving Beryl to her thoughts.

"No. You never fail. But then, there is always a first time."


	2. Chapter 2

Kunzite strode purposefully towards to elegant palace. He would never show it, but he was scared out of his mind. He was a loner by nature and was not at all comfortable in large crowds. He wasn't much of a talker, he preferred to listen and watch. It was truly fascinating how much he could learn simply by observing other people. It had become a required skill he had acquired while living on the streets as a child before Beryl saved him.

He rolled his shoulders in the only show of discomfort he allowed himself and continued on his way. His black velvet jacket was a bit on the warm side but his soft white shirt was a welcome relief in that it allowed his skin to breathe a little. But no matter what he did, he still felt like some sort of overdressed fop.

Presenting his invitation to the footman, he continued on into the elegant palace taking not of his surrounds as he did so. Carved statues stood in alcoves on either side of the great entryway, golden cherubs darted about on the mural on the ceiling, and gold… Gold was literally everywhere. It covered the statues, the chandeliers, the candelabras, the whirls and whorls on the walls. Everywhere.

Gold. What a harsh color. Simply take away the shimmer and it was no more than a glorified shade of yellow. Yellow for cowardice. Kunzite had never been much of a gold person, preferring the soft, illuminating silver. Silver was so much gentler, cold, precious, and in the case of quicksilver, deadly. Gold was easily manipulated, and was basically worthless for anything and everything except decoration. He could not for the life of him understand why people would literally kill for such a useless metal.

He was given no more time to consider the subject because at that moment his mind was too busy trying to grasp the Ballroom.  Heaven save him. It was huge, and packed wall-to-wall with people in elaborate costumes and masks. Only the very center of the room had been cleared for the numerous dancers to twirls, glide, and float across it. His discomfort just took a leap off the deep end and gulped as he tried to flounder. This was not his forte.

"Pardon me, my good lord," murmured a smooth voice to his right.

Turning to it, Kunzite was greeted by the lovely, masked countenance of a young…person. It was hard to tell whether the stranger was a he or a she from this angle alone. Long, red-gold hair tumbled in bejeweled curls down the mysterious youth's back and over one shoulder. Pale skin was revealed under the elaborate mask setting off a pair of soft, pink lips. The youth's hand was outstretched in invitation.

Taking a chance, Kunzite took the hand and was escorted to the dance floor. He could hardly remember much of the actual dancing. Only the image of his charming partner filled his gaze. Jade. The youth's eyes were a liquid jade that, when viewed in a certain light, revealed flecks of gold. So beautiful.

His reverie was cut short by the end of the dance. Turning to applaud the musicians, his attention was once again caught by yet another distraction. Trumpets blared and the guests turned to the elaborate staircase.

"Announcing King Elis, Emperor of the Golden Kingdom, Guardian of the Sanctuary of Elysium, Lord of the Eastern Isles, and Ruler of Terra, his son Prince Endymion, Heir-Apparent to the throne of the Golden Kingdom, and Court Sorceress Beryl the Violet."

The crowd erupted in a thunderous applause in which Kunzite participated. Never too soon to start playing his part, never knew who was watching. He would have left then and there if the youth by his side had not handed him a glass of wine before downing his, …er, her own glass. Kunzite watched with raised eyebrows as the wine in the youth's glass vanished before sipping his own. He swore he would only have one glass before the night was over.

Just one glass. Just one more glass, Kunzite promised himself for the fifth –sixth?- time that night as he began working on his next glass of wine. He was feeling rather tipsy already. Luckily, the wine wasn't pure enough to have too strong an effect…unless he'd drunk as much as his young friend.

It was strange. The more Kunzite looked at the youth, the more he wanted him, her. He blamed it on the wine. He tried to organize his thoughts as he actually looked at his thoroughly drunk companion.

The red-gold hair almost seemed to take on a coppery shade in the relative dark of the gardens they now stood in. Those Soft jade eyes only seemed to sparkle more in the lantern light instead of grow dull as would be expected from the number of drinks the youth had had. Long, flowing robes of a pale green that faded to a darker green the further down it went. It hung loosely from the youth's slender form in a most flattering way. The mask was the same shade of green over the smooth nose but also slowly faded to a darker shade of green as it neared the edge of the mask in a softly painted starburst. Silver whorls glittered in the lantern light and the golden liner over the mask's eye slits seemed to bring out the gold flecks in the young person's jade eyes.

This person was, in a word, seductive.  But that was as far as Kunzite's thoughts got before they were cut off by a part of soft, supple lips pressing up against his own.  had eyes to see, but lips that were forever sealed shut. 

From the moment those soft lips touched his, Kunzite knew he was screwed. Or, more correctly, the person before him would be screwed. He had been able to hold back and maintain his self-control up to that point despite all the glasses of wine conspiring against him. But those lips were what broke him.

The garden was lit by lanterns set in the ground, hanging from cords or trees, and set into small alcoves. Some light filtered out into the garden from the ballroom as well, but it wasn't enough to light the whole place. There were many dark nooks and crannies that were hidden from view. A quick look around showed several of those dark corners already occupied by 'busy' couples.

But one wasn't.

Gathering what few wits remained from all the drinking, Kunzite pulled his partner around the corner of the large hedge of roses, and into a small, natural alcove behind a statue. He had a brief moment to admire the beauty of the statue before his partner crashed into him with the force of his pull.

Taking advantage of the youth's obvious bewilderment, Kunzite pressed the beautiful youth against the statue's back and kissed those tantalizing lips. The youth sighed into the kiss and clutched Kunzite's elbows and slowly slid up his biceps to his shoulders before wrapping around his neck. Kunzite smirked at the reaction and pressed a knee into the youth's crotch.

He took note of the distinctly masculine organ between the youth's legs and chuckled into the kiss as he pressed his knee harder into the arousal. He felt the boy stiffen against him and whimper. The arms encircling his neck tightened their grip and faint tremors shook the slender frame.

Kunzite's hand slid down the boy's heaving chest teasing the knots on the torso part of the garment open and pulling the soft fabric apart revealing pale skin just waiting to be touched. Kunzite smirked and broke the kiss. Swollen lips tried vainly to capture his once more before parting in a pleasured gasp when Kunzite's lips nipped the small frog knot open on the outer jacket's collar and locked onto the boy's pale neck.

Gently, he kissed the soft skin where the shoulder and neck met then slid his lips along the skin with just enough pressure to tease before nuzzling the juncture at the base of the boy's throat. He was gratified by a soft moan and an eager squirm.

Heaven save him he wanted this boy so bad it hurt, literally. His own arousal twitched, very ready for what was to come. Returning his mouth to the boy's open mouth, he kissed the youth for all he was worth. His tongue delved into the warm cavern, imagining what it would be like for a different part of his anatomy to enter a similar cavern.

His hips acted on those thoughts and began bumping against the youth's. Almost immediately the youth broke contact and gasped for breath, his hands clinging to Kunzite with almost feverish intensity. Taking this as a go-ahead, Kunzite thrust harder and quicker. His hands took hold of the boy's hips and pressed them firmly against his own.

One of the boy's hands released Kunzite and swung behind him to clutch the statue in a desperate attempt to both hold himself up and press further into Kunzite. The masked face tilted up and glistening jade eyes met Kunzite's melting chips of ice with warmth and a silent plea before rolling back into their owner's head after a particularly hard thrust.

Answering the unspoken cry, Kunzite cupped the boy's cheek just under the mask and held it. His other hand rose to cup the boy's other cheek. He forced his hips to stop thrusting into the youth's long enough for the child's eyes to open and meet his own.

Leaning in close, he whispered, "Is this what you want?" The hand clutching Kunzite's arm tightly spasmed. "Do you want it to end like this," –a shaky breath- "or do you want me in you?"

The boy's manhood twitched and his body practically melted at the last part. With an obviously enormous amount of effort, the youth murmured, "I want you in me. Please!"

Kunzite's entire body shuddered at the feel of the youth's warm breath brushing his ear in reply. He pulled away to the boy's despair and placed a single, delicate kiss on top of the shivering child's head. "You're mine, my little sakura."

Without another thought, Kunzite stepped back and flipped the flustered youth around and pressed his hips against the boy's behind, his manhood pressing insistently against the fabric separating it from what it so desperately wanted. The youth moaned and pressed back into Kunzite, shuddering as hands slipped through the waist high slit on either side of his outer garment and under the line of his silk pants.

The hands pushed the pants down then one hand left to the undo the fastenings on Kunzite's own pants releasing his straining member. Then both hands returned and one took a firm grip of the youth's hips before another pressed a finger into the tight entrance. At the feel of the wet heat around his finger, Kunzite's length throbbed and he grunted in withheld lust-filled agony.

Luckily, the youth wasn't willing to wait either. A small, delicate hand reached back and managed to catch hold of some of Kunzite's snowy tresses and pulled him forward. "I want you…in me. Now."

"It will hurt," Kunzite warned more than a little breathless.

"Now! Please," the boy insisted.

Honestly, how could he resist a lustful plea like that? Especially when his own body was screaming for exactly the same thing?

Obeying, Kunzite removed his finger drawing a moan from the boy, placed both hands on either side of the boy's hips, aligned himself, and thrust. The boy's cry caught in his throat as a half sob half gasp. Almost immediately, Kunzite began thrusting. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew he should wait for his partner to adjust, but his body would not wait now that it was finally where it wanted to be. Of course, the wine didn't help either.

He thrust into the heat with a vigor he never knew he had. The boy thrust back into him just as hard. Leaning forward so as much of their bodies as possible were touching, Kunzite freed one of his hands to slide over the boy's heaving chest and slip down beneath the undone lapel of the outer garment and touch the heated skin underneath.

His partner's breath hitched as his seeking fingers brushed a pert nipple and he smirked. His fingers teased the nipple and felt the toned muscles in the chest and abdomen strain and flex with each thrust. Speaking of thrusts, Kunzite noticed how both of the boy's arms were wrapped around the statue. If they were there, then how would his willing partner climax? Surely not by thrust into the statue, there were other ways of getting friction. Such as by fingers.

He continued thrusting but began sliding his hand down the boy's chest and lower and lower until it touched the pant line. The pants were already slipping from being removed to allow access earlier and continued to slip further with each thrust that rocked the boy's petite body. All Kunzite had to do was flick the fabric and it slipped away and immediately his hand engulfed the boy's throbbing member.

The boy bucked and slammed a hand into his mouth only just silencing a cry of surprise and ecstasy. Smirking, Kunzite thrust harder into his all too willing partner who couldn't seem to make up his mind whether to thrust forward into Kunzite's hand or back onto to Kunzite's member. In ended up as a sort of confusing rocking chair effect that worked through pure sensation. Just the way Kunzite liked it.

He could tell the poor boy was close. His movements were erratic and his breathing was barely deep enough to be considered breathing. It was more like hyperventilating. Plus, the youth was whispering incessantly.

"…hard..er… mhmph…pl…please… ah…don't…st…stop… guh! ...mm…mn… ah…ahm… I'm…c…co…coming!"

And he came, to Kunzite undoing. Kunzite released his seed deep into the boy's body as the muscles squeazed his member beyond capasity. He felt light-headed and dizzy from the excursion, but didn't regret it for a minute. If given the chance, he'd relive that moment and the moments preceding it over and over again.

The boy's grip on the statue weakened and his body shook as Kunzite leaned against him in exhaustion.

It took a moment for Kunzite to pull himself back together and remove himself from the boy's body. A deep sigh echoed as Kunzite's member slid out. Quickly, Kunzite replaced his trousers before turning the weak youth around. He could feel the muscles seizing under his hands as he did so.

Once they faced each other again, Kunzite tilted the boy's face up. The green mask had slipped somewhat during the ordeal, but not enough that he could make out his partner's features. He could still feel his own mask hot and sweaty against his skin.

He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on trembling lips. "Did I pass, little sakura?" he whispered.

The boy in green let out a breathy laugh before meeting Kunzite's eyes with his own and smiling sedately. "With...flying…colors."

Then those jade eyes slid closed and the boy's body slumped. Panic streaked through Kunzite for a brief instant before he took the boy's pulse and realized he was only asleep; probably from the combination of the late hour, the wine, and their efforts from only moments ago.

Smiling, Kunzite gathered the petite youth in his arms and left the alcove and reentered the semi-lit garden. Finding an empty bench close enough to the house to be seen but still relatively private, he lay the sleeping youth down gently. He carefully settled the clothing so the boy was decent if a bit rumpled, and then reached for the emerald mask.

But he stopped himself. He had no right to see his partner. If he knew the boy's face then he would never be able to forget it and it could cause problems later on. Swallowing heavily and forcing his hand back, he took a deep breath to calm his raging curiosity. After a moment, he turned around and reached out once more and touched the mask.

His touch was as fleeting and as light as a butterfly's wing. It traced the green starburst design before moving to the smooth uncovered cheek and lips. Unable to help himself and seeing no harm in doing so he placed a single, close-lipped kiss on those lips that had been his downfall.

A quick pull of magic brought forth a tiny sakura blossom and he placed the delicate thing in the boy's hand. Then he stood and returned to the small, leafy alcove where he had been deflowered his little sakura only minute ago.

...his?

He glanced at the statue and smiled in ironic amusement. Persephone, the goddess whose beauty seduced Hades the god of Hell. How symbolic. A silent reminder of what took place there.

Then he left resolving to never look back, never regret, and never wonder.

But…

He always looked back, and regretted, and wondered. How could things have been different if he had only removed that mask and seen? What if…

…what if…

He would spend the next several years of his life wonder if he had made the right decision leaving the youth's identity unknown. Because, whether right or wrong, Kunzite regretted not seeing. All he could do now was go on with life.

Until one fateful day…


End file.
